Sonamy
Sonamy is the het ship between Sonic and Amy from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon In most canons, Amy is shown to have a crush on Sonic. However, Sonic rarely is shown returning these feelings. GAMES Amy is in love with Sonic and tries to do anything in order to make Sonic fall in love with her. Despite the fact that Sonic tries to run away from Amy all the time, he still cares for Amy, just not in a romantic way. MANGA In the early 1992 Shogakukan manga, Nicky (Sonic's alter ego) is dating a brown hedgehog called Eimi (an early version of Amy Rose). Eimi also has feelings for Sonic and both Nicky and Eimi are unaware of the fact that Sonic is in fact Nicky. ''Sonic X'' Their relationship is similar to the games but there are also scenes where Sonic might return the feelings. ''Archie Comics'' Their relationship is similar to the games. At one point, Sonic and Amy start dating but their relationship doesn't last long (in fact it's shorter than most of Sonic's relationships) and it turns back into the one-sided relationship it used to be. ''Sonic Boom'' Amy has a crush on Sonic but unlike the games, she is not obsessive, and Sonic is implied to return her feelings but feel awkward about acknowledging them. Moments Sonic CD * Amy hugs Sonic every time she approaches him. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * In one of the last missions of the game (called "The Test of Love"), Sonic will have to choose between Amy and Elise quickly. If the player chooses Amy, the priest in the place will tell them: "I see. You've chosen your long-time love." Sonic Unleashed * Amy once finds Sonic in Spagonia at night where she hurried to hug him. As she looked at Sonic, however, she could not recognize him due to him who was in his Werehog form. Believing he was a stranger, Amy apologizes and flees, inadvertently depressing Sonic. * Later, when a multitude of people were possessed by Dark Gaia, Sonic fights the minions of Dark Gaia, and then helps Amy from behind. When she turns to look at him, he looks down, evidently ashamed of his Werehog form and then flees, but Amy still recognizes him. * When Amy discovers that Sonic has become a Werehog, she tells Sonic that, being Werehog or not, she still loves him. Sonic and the Black Knight * During a conversation with Amy's doppelgänger of the World of Camelot (Nimue), Sonic seems to flirt with Nimue, and she seems remarkably surprised. * At the ending, Sonic tells Amy the story of what had happened. Amy then replies by saying that it was an excuse to forget a supposed date and proceeds to attack him with her hammer. This implies that they were supposed to go out on a date together. Fanon Sonamy is one of the most popular, if not the most popular, pairing in the Sonic series. Its most common rival ship in Archie is Sonally. Sonamy is notably more popular among fans of the games, Sonic X or Sonic Boom, as Sally does not appear in them while Amy does. Fandom FAN FICTION :Sonic/Amy on FanFiction.Net :Amy/Sonic the Werehog on FanFiction.Net :Amy/Sonic on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : : : : TUMBLR : Trivia *In Sonic Advance 3, the pair consisting of Sonic and Amy is known as Lovely Couple. It is one of the 4 pairs with special names and the only one with a name that can be seen as romantic. Gallery Sonic gives Amy a flower.jpg Variations :Sonamream refers to the ship between Sonic, Amy and Cream the Rabbit :SonSalAmy refers to the ship between Sonic, Amy and Sally Acorn :SonShadAmy refers to the ship between Sonic, Any and Shadow the Hedgehog Navigation